Wish We Were Older
by HotTopicOtaku
Summary: Well, here's a new sai hinata story, rated M to be safe. For someone special. Songfic. No flames. Read and review.


Author's Note: Wow….So I haven't written a story in a long time, and I swore that I'd never write another Sai+Hinata story again, but here it is, another one. I wrote this for someone special, he knows who he is.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the lyrics used in this story.

Lyrics: Wish We Were Older – Metro Station

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

They had never been allowed to be together, from the very beginning their parents disapproved. Not to mention that they lived in separate villages, hundreds of miles apart. But tonight, Sai was coming to see Hinata, and nothing was going to stop them.

Hinata waited outside of the doors in line, slowly, one by one, people were stepping into the dance club. She flashed her fake ID and headed inside; sitting at the bar like Sai told her to. He would meet her there. She faced the bar and sat in a daze. Was he really going to come? She jumped when she felt a pair of arms snake around her waist from behind. She turned to come face to face with him.

"Sai! You came!" She threw her arms around him and hugged him as tight as she could, he held her close and stroked her hair.

"I promised you I would." He whispered into her ear, the music and screaming was pounding through the building. Without saying a word he took her hand and led her to the dance floor, they pressed up close and thrashed to the music, kissing and tasting each other like they hadn't for so long. His hands slid down her back and her hands were on his hips as they moved in rhythm with each other to the bass of the music. People were staring, whispering in shock at how intimate their dancing was, the lingering touches and gropes. Hinata blushed and hid her face in his chest, blocking out everything else. Why couldn't they be like this always?

Keep your body moving girl  
>The beat is thumping<br>Go ahead and let them talk  
>Their words mean nothing<p>

Tonight it was just about the two of them, ignoring everyone else she turned her back to Sai and pressed close as they danced and grinded. His arms wrapped around her stomach as he kissed her neck and shoulders, swaying side to side. Being in his arms felt so right, her eyes got teary as she thought about how this was all they'd have for a long while. Sai heard her light sobs and turned her back to him, letting her nuzzle into his neck as he comforted her.

I know you're scared  
>But don't leave this place<br>Just turn around  
>And let me see your face<br>And now you're crying  
>And you hold me<br>And you whisper in my ear

"I wish we were older…" Hinata's lips grazed his ear.

"I know. Come on…" Sai grabbed her hand and led her to the back of the club, going into a back bedroom of the club. He held her face in his hands and kissed her tenderly, walking forward. She let him keep walking her backwards until the backs of her knees hit the edge of the bed and she fell back with him straddling her. He kissed her again and she clawed at his shirt, desperate for their skin to make contact.

Tonight we'll touch  
>And they won't know<br>I know you're dying  
>To take off your clothes<p>

His mouth devoured hers and moved down to every inch of skin he could reach, down her neck to her chest. They were both completely bare to each other. They were finally going to have this moment, and no one could stop it. They both wished they could just let go completely, despite being young they knew they would be together forever, one day they wanted to start a family of their own. He pulled out a condom and put it on, rubbing her thighs before angling his hips between them.

"Are you ready?" he asked huskily. She nodded and wrapped her arms around him, gasping as they became one for the first time. She kissed his shoulder and clung to him, dragging her fingers down his back. She could do this with him forever.

Just trust in me  
>I'll never run away<br>You kiss my lips  
>And you taste my pain<br>And while I'm pushing and I'm moving  
>Somehow you manage to say<p>

"I wish we were older…" she panted, knowing it was coming close to the end.

"Just hold on to me…" He breathed and slid his hand up to hers, lacing their fingers to entwine.

Just take my hand  
>I'll never let go<p>

Their hands squeezed as they both reached their peak, shuddering and holding each other tightly. She pushed her head to his chest and laid panting and sweaty, squeezing him tightly; she didn't want to let go.

But don't cry now  
>Don't cry now...<p>

He kissed her and wiped her eyes, hugging her close.

"Hinata, it's not over forever, we'll have this again; when we're older."

The End

A/N: Well, there it was. Review but don't flame, this story means a lot to me and someone special. I even used a special song.


End file.
